


Come Back Home

by little_chocolatecosmos



Category: Gintama
Genre: Dirty Stuff, F/M, Lemons, don't read if you're uncomfortable, xxx, ~~~~~~~~~
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 18:16:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17813000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/little_chocolatecosmos/pseuds/little_chocolatecosmos
Summary: Shinsuke doctor au based off merch item





	Come Back Home

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own gintama

It was late into the night and Tsukuyo just finished putting two of her three kids to sleep. She walked into the third child’s room and saw he wasn’t there. She walked into the living but he wasn’t there either. She walked into her bedroom and found him lying down on the bed.

“Akio what are ya doin’? It’s time ta go to bed.”

Akio was Shinsuke and Tsukuyo’s youngest child. He was a four year old child with dark purple hair he inherited from his father and bright purple eyes he inherited from his mother. He looked more like his older sister than his brother. In terms of personality, he was calm and collected unlike his siblings when they were around the same age. He got out of bed and walked up to Tsukuyo. “Mama.” He hugged her leg.

Tsukuyo picked up her son. “What’s wrong? Ya wanna sleep with mama again?” He nodded. Akio stuck to his mother like glue ever since he was an infant. She tucked him into bed and lied down next to him. He used his small hand to pat on the other empty space.

“Papa?”

“Ya miss papa?” He nodded. “Papa’s busy workin’.” He made a sad expression. “Papa loves ya very much ‘n misses ya too.”

“Really?”

“Really. Why don’t we get some sleep? Papa wants ya ta sleep so that ya can grow big ‘n strong.”

“Okay.” Akio curled up to Tsukuyo and moments later he fell asleep.

 

.

 

Shinsuke was in his office going through a pile of papers. Not only was he the head of his department but he was also one of the leading heart surgeons of the country. He let out a sigh as he put the paper down onto the desk. The many picture frames on his desk caught his eye. There were pictures that were just him and Tsukuyo and also pictures of the family together. He missed his children but he missed Tsukuyo much more. He missed everything about her. He picked up their wedding picture and smiled at her smiling face. He remembered the day he met her as if it was yesterday. Quickly coming to the realization that many years had already passed since, he sadly put the frame down. “Tsukuyo…”

The next evening Tsukuyo was in the kitchen reading a cookbook. Her eldest daughter peeked and saw her mom in deep concentration.

_ Hehe.  _ She carefully tiptoed towards Tsukuyo.

“What is it Tsukiko?” Tsukuyo asked.

“Ah! You’re too good at this mama. It’s like you have a pair of eyes on the back of your head.” Tsukiko was Shinsuke and Tsukuyo’s first child. Like her youngest brother, she too had deep purple hair and shining purple eyes. Her heart was made out of gold just like her parents. She walked up next to her mom. “Is there anything I can help with?”

Tsukuyo smiled at her. “Nothin’ over here but can ya look after yer brothers?”

Tsukiko saluted. “Roger that.” She marched out of the kitchen to look after her brothers.

Tsukuyo chuckled at her daughter’s action.  **Bzzt bzzt.** Tsukuyo’s phone buzzed and Tsukuyo picked up the phone. “Ah yeah. You’re in front of tha door? Why didn’t ya ring? Ah, I see. I’ll be right there.” She hung up the phone and went to the door. She opened it and Seita stepped in.

“Tsukuyo-nee long time no see!” He gave her two huge fruit baskets.

“Welcome Seita. Thanks fer tha fruit baskets. Sorry fer callin’ ya so last minute.”

“It’s no problem. Where are the kids?”

“Tsukiko’s lookin’ after ‘em.”

“She’s already a good big sister. She must take after you Tsukuyo-nee.”

Tsukuyo laughed. “She’s more like Shinsuke but thank ya fer tha compliment.”

“You can get going now. I’ll take over from here.”

“Is that alright? I haven’t prepared dinner yet.”

Seita rolled up his sleeves. “Just leave it to me. Kaa-chan’s been teaching me how to cook. She says that these days women won’t like men who can’t cook.”

“I see.” Tsukuyo gave Seita instructions then went in her room to change and apply light makeup. Before leaving, she hugged her children and told them she’d be returning late. “Ya three listen to Seita alright? Don’t give ‘im a hard time.” The three gave her their promise to listen. 

Tsukuyo arrived at the hospital. She bought some food and brought change of clothing for him. She knew what the hospital life was like since she used to work as a doctor also. She was the head of the gynecology department and was one of the most well known gynecologists of the country. She decided to take a leave after Tsukiko was born. Everyone at the hospital was sad to see her leave but they told her they would be more than happy to take her back anytime. She walked through the familiar doors and was greeted warmly by all the staff. She walked up eight flights of stairs to where Shinsuke’s office was.

Shinsuke was at his desk busy with work yet again.  **Knock, knock.** He looked up towards the door.  _ That’s weird. There’s no one to swing by at this time.  _ “Come in,” he looked back down at his papers. The door opened and closed quietly. He heard the clack of high heels coming closer to him. Intrigued he looked up and saw his lovely wife. He ran up to Tsukuyo and picked her up. He showered her with kisses.

“Shinsuke,” she giggled.

“I’ve  **kiss** missed  **kiss** you **kiss** so much,” he said in between kisses.

She kissed him back too. “I’ve missed ya too. Ya’ve been workin’ hard so I thought I’d drop by. Thank ya fer all yer hard work darlin’~” 

He walked them back to his chair and put her on his lap. “Thank you for all your hard work sweetie. It’s hard looking after our children and doing all the work. Sorry I can’t help you out a lot more.”

Tsukuyo caressed his cheek. “Ya already do a lot fer us.” She shrugged off her trench coat. Underneath the trench coat she was wearing a wine red tight mini dress with a deep v neckline, thin straps, and a low back. The dress clinged onto her voluptuous body so well, nobody would believe she had three children. She felt his eyes on her so she decided to show him what he’s been missing. She stood up and turned her back on him. She bent over the desk pretending to look through his papers. “My darlin’s been workin’ hard I see.” She wiggled her ass. “This must be so stressful on ya.” She felt his intense gaze on her.  _ What will ya do now Shinsuke? It’s yer call. _

Shinsuke felt his member getting hard. He knew she was teasing him and tried to keep himself under control. He put his hand on her thigh and massaged his way up and down slowly. “Nothing’s stressful for me when I have such a wonderful wife,” he whispered lowly.

Tsukuyo started to get wet from him touching her thigh alone. Her breathing picked up the pace. She looked at him with red cheeks. “Ah, my husband is tha best. Really the best.” She gave him a wink.

Usually Shinsuke would be able to stand her teasing a little longer but him not being able to touch her for so long made him lose patience. His hand went straight up in between her legs making Tsukuyo gasp. He moved his finger up and down her entrance. “I see you’re already this wet. I’ve only touched your thigh Tsukuyo.”

Tsukuyo shivered. “Ah, ah, Shinsuke. I need it!”

This time it was his turn to tease her. “Hm? Need what?” He now moved his finger at a torturous pace.

“Ah, ah! Shinsuke put yer finger inside of me!” she panted.

He didn’t need anymore encouragement. He unzipped her dress and yanked her panties down. Instead of putting his finger inside of her, he grabbed her hips and went down on his knees. She spread her legs to give him better access. He brought his mouth to her wet entrance and licked her slit up and down several times. He moved his mouth to her nub of nerves and applied pressure with his tongue. While he was pleasing her he stripped off all his clothing and tossed it to the ground.

“Ah, ah, ah! Don’t! Ah, ah!” She didn’t expect him to use his mouth instead of his fingers. She grabbed onto the edge of the desk for support.

He swapped his mouth with his hand and moved his mouth to her entrance. He wasted no time plunging his tongue into her while simultaneously playing with her nub. He skillfully used his tongue to throw her body into turmoil. He continued stimulating her in various ways as much as he could and felt her walls closing in on his tongue.

“Ah, Shinsuke, ah! Ahn! Ah, ah, ah!” Her back arched and she let out a loud moan as she orgasmed. After calming down she turned her head to look at him. “I didn’t expect that ta happen.”

Shinsuke smirked. “I didn’t have dinner yet.” He licked the remaining wetness on his lips.

Tsukuyo still didn’t feel completely satisfied. She wanted him. The thought of him inside of her reignited excitement within her. She started rubbing her inner thighs together.

He stood up and was behind her. “What is it that you want Tsukuyo?” He knew what she wanted.

“I want ya inside of me. Put it inside of me.”

“Should I?” He took a hold of his erection but stopped right at her entrance. Instead of putting it in he moved his tip up and put it on her nub. He rubbed his tip in a circular motion causing jolts of electricity through her body.

“Shinsuke!”

“I understand.” He was done teasing her. He put his tip in her entrance.

“Just slam it in me!”

He was surprised that she wanted it shoved inside. He complied and slammed into her. They both let out moans.

“It’s okay Shinsuke.”

He started moving inside of her. “Wait Tsukuyo.” He removed his member from her and flipped her around. “I want to see your beautiful face.” He lifted her up and gripped her by the ass. She wrapped her legs around his waist and wrapped her arms around his neck. He re-positioned his member and penetrated her. “Ah, ah, ah. Tsukuyo!” He planted marks all over her neck, chest, and arms.

“Mnn, Shinsuke.” She tightened her legs around him. She was grateful Shinsuke was always considerate of her. There was this one time he lost complete control and Tsukuyo couldn’t walk properly for days. After that he was too afraid of putting her through pain again so he restricted himself. Tsukuyo missed that wild side of him and wanted him to wreck her up so bad. “Shinsuke, ah, I have a request, ah.”

“Nngh. What is it, ah, Tsukuyo?” he said while thrusting.

“Mess me up.”

He stopped moving. “What?”

“Mess me up Shinsuke.”

“No after last time, I don’t want to hurt you.”

“Shinsuke I’ll be alright. I just want ya ta throw me into shambles.”

“Tsukuyo, don’t say that. You’re pushing me to the brink” he growled.

“Shinsuke,” she purred into his ear. “I want it so bad.”

All of his efforts to keep himself within boundaries crumbled. He put her back on the ground and guided her hands to the edge of the desk. He grabbed her inner thighs and spread her legs apart. He re-positioned himself and slammed back into her. This time instead of steady thrusts, he started pounding into her. He let his animalistic side take control. The room was filled with the sounds of him hammering in her wetness and his dangling flesh smacking her butt cheeks. 

“Ahn, ah, ah, ahn! Shinsuke!” Tsukuyo cried out. He was reaching inside of her so deep she couldn’t think straight.

Her breasts were moving in a circular motion and making clapping sounds due to such force. He grabbed her breasts and played with them as he used them as lever. He left marks all over her backside also. He loved the feeling of her around him. “Tsukuyo!” he gruntled in pleasure. He felt himself about to come. His member started twitching inside of her.

“Harder Shinsuke!”

He strengthened his poundings. All they could do was feel. Moans and each other’s names were the only things that managed to escape their mouths. “I’m coming Tsukuyo!” He put an arm around her waist and locked her body onto his. He used his free hand to play around with her nub.

She held onto his forearm. “Ah, ah, ah, Shinsuke! AH! AH!” Tsukuyo was coming close to her release too. Her toes curled and she shut her eyes as her mind went white. “Ah, ah, AH!” Her body pulsed as she became undone.

“NNGH. TSUKUYO, AH!” Shinsuke howled her name as he came. His load was too much it started to overflow.

She collapsed onto the desk face front. She rested as she tried catching her breath. “Shinsuke...my legs feel like jelly.”

Without a word he lifted her up and brought them to the couch. He wiped the rest of the load that dripped and started massaging her legs. “I’m sorry Tsukuyo. I went crazy there.”

Tsukuyo giggled. “That’s exactly what I wanted.”

He grabbed the blanket nearby and draped it over them. “You’re full of surprises.”

“Ya make tha best expressions ta them.” He lied down bringing her body on top of his. 

He stroked her hair. “You’re the only one that can drive me over the edge like this. I love it.”

She rested her chin on his hard chest. “I love yer wild side.” She started circling her finger on his chest. “Ya know tha kids really miss ya. Especially Akio.”

“I miss the children too. Most of all I miss you the most.”

“Do ya know?”

“I do. Do you?”

“I do. That’s why I came ta see ya tonight.”

He smiled. “I’ll make sure to come home now.”

“What ‘bout tha patients?”

“I’ve decided that I’ll have other surgeons take the jobs. I can’t stand being apart from you and our children. It’s torturous.”

She sat up and he followed. “I’m happy ‘n tha children will be too. I guess I’ll be headin’ home now.” She was about to get off of him but he grabbed her by the hand and pulled her back down.

“Tonight I’m not going to let you go. I want to show you how much I’ve missed you.”

 

.

 

The next morning Shinsuke dropped Tsukuyo off and came back to work. He sat down on his chair and heard a knock at his door. “Come in.” His coworker named Bansai walked through the door. “Bansai what brings you here?”

“I saw you take Tsukuyo-san back. Seriously you guys are still doing that here? It’s no wonder you guys have three kids. Actually I’m surprised you don’t have more.” he eyed Shinsuke’s pair of boxers on the floor.

Shinsuke quietly picked it up and shoved it back into his pocket. “There may be a fourth one coming after last night.”

“Seriously?”

“And this morning.”

Bansai was speechless. “I’m just going to give you your schedule for today and leave.” He handed the schedule to him. Bansai was about to leave until Shinsuke called out to him.

“Bansai, after today make the other surgeons take over the late night shifts. Only call me during emergencies.”

Bansai knew the reasoning behind this. “Alright.”

“Thanks.” After Bansai left, Shinsuke’s phone buzzed. It was a message from Tsukuyo. She sent him a picture of her in her wedding dress. The marks he left all over her smooth pale skin were clearly visible. He kissed the screen and smirked. “I can’t wait to peel that dress off you again” he hit send.


End file.
